


In the Sea

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, mermaid!au, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a runaway slave, Kylo saves her from drowning.</p><p>Mermaid!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sea

Rey cried out as she was swept from her tiny boat by a particularly aggressive wave. It was stupid to try and escape Unkar Plutt in a boat, especially during a storm. She'd never even learned to swim. But she'd finally seen a chance to escape her master, so she took it.

She wasn't just swept away, she also had the bad luck to hit her head on the side of the old tin boat as she fell. She would have died if Kylo hadn't been sent to hunt a shark that had been harassing his tribe. He'd just delivered the killing blow when he heard a commotion above. His instincts told him to investigate. So he did.

As he swam to the surface he saw a figure in the water.

It was human, and it wasn't moving. He braced himself, dealing with a drowned human was never pleasant. He had to make sure any human bodies were brought to shore, or else the humans would search the cove. If they did that his tribe might be discovered.

To his relief the human wasn't dead, but she soon would be if he didn't help her. As he came closer he realized how pretty she was.

Her skin was pale, her hair a shiny chestnut. He took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a kiss, he had to pull the water from her lungs and breathe for her. She was so soft and her lips tasted so sweet. A pang of lust hit him but he ignored it. Now was not the time.

~~~~~

Rey woke up in a cave beside a small fire. She was naked and wrapped in blankets. As she looked around she noticed a pool of water not five feet away. Someone was swimming in it.

Kylo was practicing spear throwing when he decided to check on the girl.

It had been a near thing to save her, and he felt horribly guilty about the choice he had to offer her now. The council would demand she be killed once she'd seen him. Unless he brought her back to them as his wife. Not only that, he would be expected to put a child in her as soon as possible.

It would have been avoidable, but he'd had to bring her to the seaside cave he lived in when he had to assume human form and do reconnaissance. The shark he'd killed had attracted a dozen others, so he wasn't able to bring her to shore. It was inevitable that she'd discover what he was. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew how dangerous humans were.

He took a deep breath and prepared to face her.

"Are you well?" He asked as he surfaced.

The girl's eyes went wide. They were such a lovely shade of hazel. He decided he'd do whatever he could to convince her to be his. It was the only way she'd be allowed to live.

"Who- What are you?" She asked, confused.

"I'm a mer." He answered with a faint smile.

"You saved me, didn't you?" She asked, coming to the edge of the water.

"I did. But-"

The girl looked at him warily.

"But?" She prompted.

"But I'm expected to kill you unless you agree to be my wife." He shuddered, he'd never felt so sick with himself. To his surprise she didn't scream, try to run or even attack him.

"It's because your people don't want to be found isn't it?" She guessed.

"Yes, we fear what your people would do to us." He answered, relieved that she was so insightful.

Rey took a deep breath and braced herself.

"I'll be your wife." She announced.

"You must be sure, this couldn't be a marriage of convenience. It would have to be real- I'd have to mark you and get you with child." He warned.

He'd been in the shadows as they spoke, but now he swam into the light so she could see him properly.

She gasped, he was very exotic looking. He had a long aristocratic face, his skin was the palest shade of grey, his shoulder-length hair was dark, as were his eyes. He had no ears that she could see, and Below his waist he had a long black tail! How was such a thing possible?

"What did you mean when you said you'd have to mark me?" She asked.

"It's our way of marriage, I'll make a deep scratch on your neck the first time we're intimate and reopen it every time after that until I'm sure it will scar. You won't even feel it." He explained.

"I'm not thrilled, but if it's your way there's nothing to be done about it. Just be careful please." Rey replied, a bit unsure, but really it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd ever heard of.

"I will." He answered looking very relived.

After a moment he spoke again.

"You know, we should probably exchange names if we're going to be married." He remarked.

His voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm Rey." She said, holding out her hand.

"What a perfect name for such a lovely creature." He said smiling, taking her slender hand and pressing a soft kiss to it.

"And your name?" She asked blushing.

"My name is Kylo." He answered.

With that he pulled her into the water with him, and caught her in his arms. She was startled for a moment, but then he kissed her and she practically melted as he explored her mouth.

After a few moments he pulled away panting.

"Can I touch you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered blushing.

He nodded and ducked his head as he began to kiss and suck on her neck, making her gasp. Then he kissed his way back to her lips as he cupped and fondled her small, shapely breasts. He was delighted when Rey let out a soft moan. Gods, she was so beautiful, and she was his!

He pressed her against the smooth edge of the pool, kissing her fervently. She gasped into his mouth when he parted her legs with his tail and began to brush his fingers along her slit. It took only moments to get her wet for him, but he wanted to prepare her properly and make her cum before he claimed her.

Rey groaned as he pushed one, two, then three fingers inside her, scissoring them to stretch her, he didn't want her first time to be painful. Once she'd relaxed and loosened up he began to thrust his fingers back and forth. He hid a smile in the crook of her neck as her legs trembled. She arched into him, spreading her legs wider and sighing his name as she came, her sex clenching around his fingers.

He withdrew his hand and kissed her deeply. His hard, thick member pressed against her thigh. She groaned and after a few moments he took her hips, lined himself up and thrust, taking her virginity.

She cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips as he filled her, stretching her almost past her limit. It hurt, but not as much as she thought it would. It was more of a brief sting than anything else.

He stilled, giving her body time to adjust, but It didn't take long.

"Kylo, take me, please." She panted after a few moments.

As he began to thrust he nipped at her neck, making a deep scratch just below her jaw. This was her bridal mark. It signified that she was bound and mated to him. That she trusted him to draw her blood without harming her or putting her in danger.

Rey didn't even notice, she groaned as he rode her, she'd never known anything like this before!

"You're mine." He whispered as he kissed and nipped at her neck and jaw.

"Yes, I'm yours." She moaned as she came helplessly, clenching around the thick, hard cock buried deep inside her.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he came hard, spilling his seed inside the beautiful girl who'd given herself to him. The seed of a merman was known to be particularly potent. He'd almost certainly just impregnated her. As they rode out their shared pleasure she started to shiver and he remembered how vulnerable humans were to being cold.

After a few moments his tail split painlessly as he transformed himself into a human and carried her from the water. She seemed to take his abilities in stride, not commenting on his abrupt change in forms. He gently set her down by the fire so she could dry off.

The heat of the fire felt nice in this form.

She turned her head and smiled at him as he lay down beside her. He smiled back, leaned over, and kissed her. This morning he'd been alone, now he had a beautiful wife. Once they'd dried off in the fire's glow he took her in his arms and set her down on the nest of blankets he occasionally used as a bed.

Rey hummed contentedly and curled up in his arms. She felt so safe and comfortable that she quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~

Rey woke in her husband's arms the next morning.

She was warm and content for the first time in her life. Kylo watched her, a small smile on his face. He reached out and began to gently stroke her cheek. She smiled back and the sight was breathtaking. He leaned over and kissed his sweet wife, cupping her breasts and stroking her nipples with his thumbs.

He wanted her, needed her. Rey moaned and spread her legs as he straddled her hips, the memory of last night already had her wet for him. She wanted this, wanted to give herself to him and carry his child.

He groaned as he felt how wet his bride was for him, wasting no time, he lined his member up with her sex and thrust. It felt different to take her as a man, but it was just as pleasurable. Rey's soft body yielded to him so eagerly, it was almost overwhelming.

He kissed her deeply as he began to thrust between her legs.

"You're so beautiful Rey, I can't wait to see how you'll look carrying my child." He whispered, nuzzling and kissing her neck as he made love to her.

"Yes, fill me, make me swell with your child!" She moaned as he rode her.

They made love for hours.

He couldn't get enough of her, and she was more than happy to give herself to him. He reopened and deepened her bridal mark several times that morning, but as a merman's saliva was a powerful anesthetic she never felt it.

They slept most of the afternoon and didn't wake until the sun was setting.

~~~~~

"Once your mark heals and scars over I want to take you home with me." He whispered.

Rey hummed contentedly. Pressing herself closer to him.

"You can do that?" She asked, curious.

He kissed her deeply before he answered.

"Yes, I'm one of few in my tribe with magic in my blood."

"When the time comes, will our child have magic?" She asked, remembering how he'd told her he'd have to get her with child.

"Hopefully, but it doesn't really matter to me." He answered, kissing her again.

~~~~~

It took a few weeks for Rey's mark to heal and scar over.

While they waited for that to happen Kylo treated her like a queen. He made love to her constantly as a man and as a mer. They told each other about their lives, their hopes and dreams. He fed her fresh shellfish every day, along with a verity of tubers and vegetables that grew underwater. He had to cook it as she couldn't eat raw food yet, that would have to wait until she was a mer. He couldn't wait to bring her home and show her off.

He was horrified to discover his wife had been a slave. That her master had planned to sell her virginity to the highest bidder. No wonder she'd been out at sea in a storm. He vowed to himself that he would give Rey the best life he could. She would be loved and wanted.

The day before they were to leave to join his tribe Rey was bathing, using a special kind of seaweed Kylo had given her. It lathered up just like soap when you crushed it, smelling sharp and clean.

She'd just rinsed her hair when he snuck up on her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her against him. He smirked as she let out a startled squeak, then he nipped at her neck, and gently kissed her mark.

"Kylo! Don't startle me." She fussed, swatting him playfully.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing his way up to her jaw. Then he cupped her face and turned her face to him. She melted in his arms as he kissed and fondled her.

"Then you shouldn't be so beautiful, you can't expect me to leave you be looking so gorgeous." He teased with a naughty smile

Rey giggled. She was quickly falling in love with him, and she hoped he felt the same.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said kissing him again.

He kissed her back urgently as he pulled himself into a niche that would allow him to hold her against him as he took her from behind.

Rey moaned as he parted her legs with his tail and pulled her down on his hard length, spreading her open. She writhed and shuddered in pleasure as he guided her hips up and down, urging her to ride him. She loved being so full of him, it didn't take long for her to cum, screaming his name and clenching around his cock. He came moments later, filling her with his seed and kissing her.

After a few moments she pulled herself off his length and turned around to lay her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. How had he found such a sweet, lovely creature to be his wife?

~~~~~

Rey was nervous, she wanted to meet her husband's tribe, but she was worried. Would he still find her desirable as a mer? Would his tribe like her? She shook her head to banish her thoughts. Kylo was the best thing to ever happen to her. She wouldn't doubt him now.

He'd been off on his morning hunt, he wanted to get back by early afternoon so he could get her to his tribe before sunset. As sharks hunted after dark, and he had no intention of exposing his bride to danger.

She looked nervous when he got back, so he transformed, took her in his arms and kissed her until she began relax. She was bare except for her breast band, and it made him want her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently stroking her bridal mark as he held her.

"Yes, just nervous." She answered with a tight smile.

He kissed her again and carried her into the water.

"It won't hurt. You might pass out as you transform, but I'll be right here." He explained, gently stroking her cheek.

She pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I'm ready." She said in a small wobbly voice.

He hated to see her so scared, but this was necessary. He took a deep breath and transformed his wife into a mer. She fell unconscious immediately. Her soft skin paled, turning cool and slippery, her ears disappeared and her legs grew together to form a long, sleek, shimmery tail the color of sand. He smiled, she looked so lovely.

"Rey, wake up my sweet." He whispered, kissing her temple.

She opened her eyes and he had to restrain a gasp. Her eyes had always been beautiful, but her transformation had enhanced their color, leaving them a brighter striking, shimmery hazel. He smiled and kissed her, he wanted to have her here, now, in this form, but they didn't have time.

Regretfully he let go of his wife and transformed himself. That done he took her back in his arms and kissed her again. She kissed him back fervently, relived to know he still desired her.

~~~~~

Rey loved the ocean immediately, it was so colorful, so full of life!

Kylo would have let her explore to her heart's content, but they had to be going. It took only a few hours to get to his village. The council seemed pleased that he'd taken a wife, and the tribe's healer Maz quickly confirmed that Rey was indeed carrying his child. He was glad, but he worried that Rey might be overwhelmed by the situation.

She was, but she didn't let it show. Kylo had saved her life and had offered her belonging and a home. She wouldn't shame him by falling to pieces in public.

He still had to make his reports and did his best to keep things brief and to the point. Even so, it was a few hours before he could take his wife home.

Rey was visibly shaking when he finally got her home to the underwater cave he lived in. Rey needed to rest and recover, and honestly he wanted her to himself.

"Rey, my sweet. Are you alright." He asked gently, taking her in his arms.

"Yes, it's just overwhelming, so much change, so fast." She admitted.

He hummed, kissing her neck, then up to her jaw and lips, which he ravished. He planned to thoroughly distract her until she felt more at ease.

She mewled and twined her tail with his as she discarded her breast band. In moments he was hard, he couldn't wait to have her as a mermaid.

As they kissed, touched and stroked each other he backed her into a shallow depression in the wall with handles she could put her arms through and one for the end of her tail to keep her steady. She giggled at the novelty and kissed him back.

He stroked her slit with his tail, making her gasp and arch her back. In moments he was inside her. It awed him that he was the only one who'd ever have her like this. That she'd chosen to give herself to him.

"I love you Rey." He whispered as he began to thrust.

"I love you too Kylo." Rey moaned, flushed with arousal as her husband pleasured her, spreading her open and filling her with his hard, thick cock. She cried out as he began to set a quicker pace, the head of his cock rubbing her G-spot over and over until she came, spasming helpless around his member.

"Rey." He groaned as he filled her with his seed.

After a few moments they detangled themselves from each other. Then he led her to the bed, a thick, soft, woven pad of kelp.

Rey curled up in her husband's arms and fell asleep immediately. She was loved, she was wanted, it was all she'd ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
